Un dia normal
by Yuken
Summary: kaoru se encuentra en el dojo una noche de invierno, kenshin mira la nieve incesante; una confesion de ambos, como lo tomaran...?


Hola, de nuevo aqui, se que algunos esperan la continuacion de mis dos fics, pero tardaran, no se que me pasa, creo que se me seco el cerebro o algo, tengo las ideas de que poner y se como van a continuar, pero por alguna razon no logro plasmarla. esto me trae loca, no puedo escribir....bueno dejemos un poco el drama, sobre esta historia, la hice hace mucho asi que no tiene nada que ver con que no pueda escribir ahora; este...mmm, esta fic es en compensacion por no podre actualizar pronto, no se realmente hasta cuando pueda hacerlo bien, peropor lo pronto los dejo con esto, espero que sea de su agrado y gomenase por no actualizar.....

Disclaiemer: kenshin y kaoru no son mios, son de watsuki-san

Un día normal

Era un día normal en el dojo Kamiya, el cielo era opacado por la nubes grises y ya no se veía mas el sol; los copos de nieve caían lentamente armonizados en una danza ceremonial, hacia frío y el viento soplaba ventajoso. Me levante y me vestí, mi kimono de pétalos de cerezo y mi coleta alta con tela de seda rosa, salí entonces y te vi, me sonreíste y me diste los buenos días, también te respondí y entonces me serviste el desayuno y ambos nos sentamos a desayunar. Ya en la mesa te pregunte por Yahiko, dijiste que había salido con Tsubame y que regresaría en por lo menos tres días o tal vez mas. Pregunte alarmada el motivo de su ausencia, me sonreíste tranquilo y me contaste que Tae saldría de visita con su hermana a Kyoto por motivo de las fiestas, al escucharte me sentí mas tranquila y decidí desayunar en paz.

El desayuno paso entre platicas de esto y aquello, sonrisas y miradas furtivas. Cuando terminamos decidí ir a practicar un poco -ire a practicar un rato-

-hace mucho frío- dijo kenshin –por que mejor no salimos y compramos un poco de te, el que teníamos ya se termino, de paso podríamos conseguir unos cuantos dulces y comerlos tranquilos en casa- termino sonriente.

Me asombre mucho por tu comentario, pero asentí de cualquier forma –iré a ponerme un abrigo, vuelvo enseguida- contesto kaoru mientras corría en dirección a su habitación. Encontré un abrigo largo y me lo puse, me mire en el espejo y me puse un poco de perfume. Sonreí satisfecha y salí a tu encuentro. Cuando volví tu aun estabas en el comedor, mirabas el cielo, absorto en tus pensamientos, estiraste la mano y capturaste un pequeño copo de nieve _yuki _te oí susurrar. Supe entonces que pensabas en ella.....en ese instante me sentí tan mal, sentí rabia hacia mi misma _como pude pensar en algún momento que tu podrías....ser para mi, _también sentí celos _como es que después de tantos años aun sigas pensando en ella, que aun la ames y que....._después sentí tristeza y vergüenza _dime quien soy yo para cuestionarte de esa forma y prohibirte que le recuerdes, que la ames y que para mi desgracia, que no la saques de tu corazón _la tristeza de saber que en tu corazón jamás habrá espacio para mi, pero que egoísta soy, te quiero solo para mi y he de admitir que muchas veces soñé con eso, sin embargo con esto queda mas que claro que eso jamás podrá ser. Lentamente las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mi rostro mojando tiernamente...tus manos? Me sorprendí de sobre manera al levantar la mirada y verte frente a mi, tu ojos me miraban preocupados y tus manos tocaban frágilmente las mías.

-que ocurre kaoru- pregunto kenshin. Tu voz sonaba tan dulce y era la primera ves que no utilizabas el –dono- con migo

Te mire aun llorando y acaricie tu mejilla a lo que no te negaste y respondiste con una caricia a mi mejilla y la besaste con ternura. Yo aun no cabía en mi asombro, esa era la primera vez que dabas muestras de tu cariño hacia mi, te separaste y me miraste de nuevo a los ojos

-por favor, dime que te ocurre kaoru, por que lloras?- preguntaste sutil –es por mi culpa?- preguntaste un poco triste.

-no- conteste sin pensar –esto fue solo mi culpa, pensé cosas que no debía y creí algo que jamás sucedió... ..ni sucederá jamás- conteste sin mirarte a los ojos. Creo que eso fue lo que me traiciono......sostuviste mi barbilla y me obligaste a mirarte directamente.

Me miraste serio y negaste con la cabeza -no te creo- dijiste tranquilo y con un tono melancólico.

Supe ahí, que debía decirte la verdad de lo que sentía por ti. Sonreí con gran esfuerzo –te lo diré todo cuando regresemos del te y los pasteles-

Me miraste incrédulo, pero sabes lo terca que soy así que te pusiste tu bufanda y me ofreciste el brazo preparado para salir. Yo te acompañe gustosa mientras sentía la calidez de tu cuerpo junto al mío; caminamos hasta el mercado y mientras tu comprabas el té yo buscaba pastelillos deliciosos. Terminamos nuestras compras y me tomaste del brazo nuevamente para regresar, me sonroje ante el contacto desprevenido y al parecer tu lo notaste pues sonreíste disimuladamente y te volviste hacia otro puesto. En el camino de regreso ninguno hablo, te observe por uno minutos y note tu mirada fija al frente, tus pensamientos te habían atrapado de nuevo. Sin embargo a diferencia de antes no pude percibir en que pensabas.

Después de un largo y silencioso trayecto llegamos al dojo, te fuiste al cocina y empezaste a prepara el Té, yo me quede en la sala del comedor y contemple el cielo, justo en el lugar en el estabas antes, descubrí la vista tan hermosa del sitio, pensando que jamás me fije en ella antes.

-ya esta listo el te- dijo kenshin.

-muchas gracias kenshin- conteste con una sonrisa.

Nos sentamos y empezamos con una platica sencilla, y entre risa y risa olvide el asunto de la mañana.

-creo que esta haciendo mas frío, iré por un par de mantas- dijo kenshin sonriente poniéndose de pie

-de acuerdo- conteste. Aproveche para comer un pastelillo de su ración, la mía se había acabado ya, pero al ver los de kenshin no pude controlar mi antojo por uno. Minutos después regreso con una enorme manta.

-no pude encontrar mas, olvide que lave las de mas y solo quedo esta- dijo inocente.

Yo asentí sonriente y tome un sobro de mi te. Dejaste la manta a mi lado y te dirigiste hacia tu sitio.

-pero kenshin tu no vas a quedarte sin manta- dijo un poco preocupada.

Tu simplemente me miraste sonriente tomaste tu ración de pastelillos y los llevaste a la pared, regresaste y tomaste las dos tazas de te y las pusiste junto a los pastelillos

-ven, ven junto a mi- me llamaste cariñoso con una sonrisa en los labios.

Me sorprendí un poco, pero igual me levante y te seguí, observe que te sentabas recargado a la pared y me señalaste un lugar entre tus piernas, mi sorpresa fue aun mayor, te mire algo extrañada.

-te gustaría sentarte con migo?- preguntaste tranquilo. Sin despegar tus ojos de los míos.

-si, me gustaría- conteste, me senté donde me indicaste. Tomaste la manta y me cubriste en una abrazo con ella, mi corazón latía a mil por hora cuando acercaste tu mejilla y la pegaste con la mía

-kenshin- dije en un hilo de voz

-kaoru, cuando me dijiste que tenias que decirme todo, decidí que también seria el momento de decirte todo también, así que me gustaría que me lo dijeras, y si me permites poder decirte algo importante.

En ese instante pensé en que podría estarse despidiendo, pensé que me diría un simple aquella vez que se marcho a Kyoto diciendo que había llegado la hora de volver a ser una vagabundo. Volví mi mirada hacia el preocupada por lo que tuviera que decirme, sin embargo una sonrisa suya basto para tranquilizarme y recordarme que con esa simple sonrisa el tenia el poder de disipar cualquier miedo en mi.

-por favor dime porque que llorabas kaoru- dijo preocupado.

En realidad no sabia por donde empezar , había tantas cosas, que.......después de unos minutos resolví decirle lo primero que saliera de mi corazón, me acomode frente a el, quería mirarlo a los ojos al decirle lo que sentía y quería ver su reacción y darme cuenta por mi misma de que a quien el seguía queriendo era sin duda a Tomoe.

-kenshin, yo.....desde que llegaste al dojo, has sido un muy buen amigo y siempre te he estimado mucho, al igual que a yahiko, sanosuke, misao, megumi y nuestros amigos de kyoto-.

La expresión de kenshin se torno seria y preocupada......

-Pero, tu fuiste mi primer amigo desde la muerte de mis padres, siempre me has brindado tu apoyo y tu amistad, han sido muchas las veces me has salvado la vida y te doy las gracias por ello, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y tantas aventuras que me han permitido conocerte cada vez mas- pude notar como su mirada se escondió entre sus mechones sin duda por Tomoe, pero decidí continuar -sin embargo a lo largo de estas vivencias juntos me di cuenta de algo mas.....- tome aire para continuar -........descubrí también que yo.....sin poder controlarlo me fui enamorando de ti- tu mirada se calvo en mi, tus ojos abiertos como platos y tu boca semí abierta me confirmaron tu sorpresa, quise bajar mi mirada por vergüenza, pero saque fuerzas y seguí mirándote de frente.

-kaoru, yo........- Bajaste la mirada, lo que temí se había confirmado.

-no te preocupes, yo no te dije esto con la idea de que podrías corresponderme, se muy bien que tus sentimientos no son para mi- esta vez ya no pude sostenerle la mirada y me sumergí en una silencioso llanto. De pronto sentí una mano sobre la mía, la apretó suavemente y después subió por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi mejilla. Me acaricio suavemente y seco mis lagrimas con su pulgar. Lo mire sorprendida y descubrí que me miraba con tristeza.

-si me permite, me gustaría decir algo......- dijo kenshin serio y tranquilo

-si, claro- conteste

-hace un momento dijiste que a lo largo de nuestras vivencias juntos me has conocido un poco mas....es verdad eres la persona que mas me conoce, sin embargo hay cosas de mi que aun no sabes, cosas de mi pasado y pienso que...tu también fuiste mi primera amiga de verdad así que te contare.....mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia siete años, fui vendido como esclavo a unos comerciantes, en el camino a Kyoto mientras caminábamos en caravana unos bandidos nos asaltaron y empezaron a asesinar los a todos esclavos, tres mujeres me llevaron con ellas tratando de huir, pero un ladrón nos siguió y las mato a las tres, en ese instante apareció hiko, mi maestro y me salvo, asesinando a los ladrones. Me dejo allí y se fue, al día siguiente me encontró en el mismo lugar, pero los cuerpos estaban enterrados, me dijo que si quería proteger a mis seres queridos debía volverme fuerte, así que me hizo su discípulo y me enseño la técnica del hitten mitsurugi ryu, en ese instante fue cuando me cambio el nombre de Shinta y me puso kenshin, el pensó que ese nombre no seria apto para un guerrero. Entrene con el durante varios años, cuando cumplí los 14 renuncie al entrenamiento y decidí irme a pelear por los desvalidos, al guerra que enfrentaba Japón traía la muerte de muchos inocentes así que fui a proteger a aquellas personas que no podían hacerlo solas.

Con el tiempo encontré un grupo de personas que entrenaban para la guerra y en una entrenamiento un hombre llamado Katsura descubrió mis habilidades y me llevo a Kyoto con el, allí comenzó todo, me pregunto si podía matar....para destruir la antigua era y construir una nueva, llena de paz y armonía....y renunciando al cielo.....acepte. Empecé a matar, un hombre llamado Izuka me daba las instrucciones, cuando una noche asesine a un alto funcionario y al par de guardaespaldas con el. Uno de sus guardaespaldas fue el que me hizo la primera línea de mi cicatriz. El tiempo paso y una noche de lluvia un samurai furtivo me ataco, yo lo asesine sin pensar y al levantar mi mirada descubrí a una joven, sus ropas y su rostro quedaron manchadas en sangre de aquel sujeto, su nombre era Yukishiro, Tomoe.....la lleve al hospedaje, se había desmayado y no supe que hacer con ella, me dijo que no tenia familia y se quedo a trabajar como mucama ahí. Una noche hubo un incidente con el Ishinshi y el Shinsen gumi, querían incendiar Kyoto, fui en busca de Katsura y cuando lo encontré me dijo que me fuera con Tomoe a Otsu en calidad de marido y mujer.....para no levantar sospechas. El hombre ,Izuka ,nos llevaba noticias y dinero de vez en cuando. Hasta que un día llego la inesperada visita del hermano de tomoe...-

-enishin?- dije preocupada.

-Así es, su visita no causo mas alboroto, y los meses pasaron, hasta que llegamos al invierno- dijo mientras miraba la nieve caer. –nos preguntamos acerca de nuestro destino, si seguiríamos así o si nos separaríamos, una noche.............- kenshin bajo su mirada y una pequeña lagrima cayo sobre su mano.

-se que es doloroso- lo mire –pero no tienes que continuar- le dije tranquila y lo envolví en un abrazo junto con la manta. El me abrazo también, y estuvimos así por unos momentos que parecieron eternos, sin decir nada tan solo abrazándonos.

-es necesario que continué- dijo serio, ya mas tranquilo.

Asentí. 

-estuvimos juntos por primera y única vez, cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente ella ya no estaba, entonces Izuka llego a verme, me dijo que en el grupo había un traidor, dijo que era Tomoe, que ella había venido en una misión para matarme, yo no entendía nada de lo que me decía, "puedes comprobarlo en su diario", me dijo. Busque su diario y ahí estaba, yo había asesinado a su prometido años atrás, así que en venganza ella decidió matarme, se unió a un grupo de samuráis, ella seria la encargada de buscar mi debilidad para después matarme. Izuka dijo que debía matarla así que me encamine a las montañas, siguiendo su rastro, no para matarla sino para pedirle una explicación, camine durante unas horas y encontré varios samuráis idénticos al que me ataco la noche que conocí a tomoe; descubrí que todo aquello había sido una trampa, desde conocerla hasta llevarla vivir con migo, vencí a todos los samuráis, pero mi mente y me cuerpo simplemente no coordinaban y resulte gravemente herido, perdí el sentido del oído y del habla, al menos por ese día, finalmente llegue hasta la choza en donde se encontraba Tomoe, pero el jefe de los samuráis aguardaba, empecé a pelear contra el, pero mis heridas pasadas me costaron mucho y vi cerca la hora de mi muerte, por ultimo decidí darle la estocada final, vi que la pelea estaba perdida y cerré los ojos mientras pedía perdón a Tomoe por el daño que le había causado. Minutos depuse abrí los ojos y descubrí que había atravesado a tomoe junto al samurai, ella se había puesto entre el samurai y yo salvando mi vida. Cayo en mis brazos y con sus ultimas fuerzas tomo su daga y termino la cicatriz en forma de cruz.

En ese instante kenshin comenzó a llorar amargamente, yo lo abrase y le susurre palabras de consuelo al oído. Pasaron algunas horas, entre sollozos y palabras de alivio. Finalmente se seco las lagrimas.

-gracias, muchas gracias kaoru por comprenderme y por ayudarme siempre- dijo

-gracias a ti, por abrirme tu corazón y por confiar en mi- le dije

-kaoru, aun hay algo que debo decirte- dijo algo preocupado y melancólico -ahora que me conoces y conoces mi pasado, he de confesarte que finalmente soy libre para decirte que estoy enamorado de ti......-

Yo simplemente me quede pasmada, jamás pensé una declaración así por parte de el.

-.....por hacerte mi amiga, por abrirme tu corazón y darme en quien confiar, por conocer mis temores y mis defectos y aceptarme tal y como soy, por poder vivir con el vagabundo y con el battusai y saber que somos un solo ser que esta dispuesto amarte por el resto de su vida. Si tu me lo permites......-

Por un momento pensé que mi mente me jugaba una mala broma, o que aun soñaba y que el día siquiera había empezado, que todo era producto de mi imaginación, en ese instante comprendí que el recuerdo de tomoe siempre estría ahí, pero solo como eso, como un recuerdo y nada mas..... yo seria su presente y su futuro.

-kenshin.......yo.....yo- no pude continuar por que en un impulso loco y atrevido lo bese apasionadamente, el tomo mi rostro y me correspondió el beso con todo el amor que se podría transmitir en este. Me acomode entre sus piernas y pude comprobar lo cómodo que era estar así con el, con el hombre que amo y que me ama. Cerro la manta con los dos adentro y nos quedamos dormidos. Nuestras manos entrelazadas y mi cabeza descansando en su pecho, su aliento sobre mi cabello lo movía ligeramente y los latidos de su corazón sonaban al compás del mio, dándome tranquilidad y paz.........

-------fin-------

bueno que les pareció? Espero que les aya gustado, a mi en lo personal me gusto mucho, de hecho lo termine en una tarde, simple....me gustaría saber su opinión sobre esto así que me hacen el favor manden reviews, no?

**Yuken.......**


End file.
